Anon
Female (anon) Female (kanon)|age = 18 (anon) 18 (kanon) |height = 160cm (anon) 158cm (kanon) |weight = 46kg (anon) 43kg (kanon) |code = |voice = Unrevealed |illustrator = Hakuri |company = Yahama |distributor = Bplats |affiliation = YAMAHA |company = YAMAHA Corporation |initial release = March 3, 2014 |osystem = Windows 8 / 7 / Vista / XP OS X |language = Japanese |distributor = |affiliation = }}anon & kanon (杏音 & 鳥音) are upcoming Japanese VOCALOIDs announced February 18, 2014, to be developed and distributed by YAMAHA for the VOCALOID3 engine. They will be available for both Windows and Mac. A downloadable ware version will be released on March 3rd, while a packaged version will be released later in the same month.An update announcing anon & kanon on the official VOCALOID facebook account ---- '''days to go until release! ---- Concept Appearance Just as with their vocals, the girls' outfits are similar, but not identical. Some details are mirrored or slightly altered. The largest difference applies to their facial expressions on their boxart, with kanon appearing perkier than her sister, anon. They have play (▶) and stop button (■) symbols on their shoes. anon's show the play button on the left, while kanon's is on the right. The stop button is on the right on anon's design, and left on kanon's. kanon has long, grey/black boots, and short, black socks, which stop just below her knees, while anon has long, white, thigh-high stockings and short white boots. Their hair colours are almost identical, a "light reddish blond" (also known as "Apricot"). kanon has a mid-thigh length ponytail on the side of her head, which gradates to purple. anon has short hair cut close to her head, with no gradation. anon wears a white outfit and headset, while kanon wears a black outfit and headset. anon is slightly bigger breasted than her sister. They both have microphones attached to their jackets, but on anon it is on the left side of her jacket, while kanon has hers on the right. Their skirts are cut with one side being longer then the other, on anon the long side is the right side of her skirt, and on kanon it's on the left. They both have the same coloured earrings, but kanon's is a circle, while anon's is a small hoop. They also have a binary code design on the inside of their jackets. Biographies They are marketed as identical twins and 12th grade senior highschoolers.Japanese schooling system used for reference of their grade in high school anon 'A spontaneous, slightly airheaded girl with a short haircut. Since she's a bit scatterbrained, she's the type to not listen well when other people are talking. You could say she’s only really focused when she's dancing. Her favorite person is kanon.' She is the younger of the pair. *Special skill: Dancing *Favourite food: Bread *Subject she excels in: 'I don't have one, but if I had to say one, I guess History' kanon 'She has extraordinary reflexes. She's a class representative type, a very capable person. She's a very focused and level headed girl. Right now the thing she's worried about the most is anon's future.' She is the older of the pair. *Special skill: Dancing *Favourite food: Bread *Subject she excels in: PE and mathematicshttp://deztora.tumblr.com/post/77041378928/new-vocaloids-anon-and-kanon Etymology The "音" in their name stands for "sound".link The 杏 in anon's name stands for "Apricot"link, a sweet fruit, matching her more sweeter sounding vocal. The "鳥" in kanon's name stands for "bird".link The full implied meaning of the names of the pair are "Apricot sound" and "Bird sound". VOCALOID Releases Marketing On February 18th, a twitter account was set up for them. Gallery References External links '''Official : *Yamaha's page *Teaser Website *Twitter account Category:Yamaha Corporation Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid3 Category:Feminine vocalists Category:Japanese vocals Category:Bplats, Inc.